The Aqua Stone
by Mew Lizzy
Summary: RyouxLettuce Lettuce is the daughter of a sailor & they live on the sea. She catches sight of a prince on the shoreline while at the Fish Market. She wants to meet him & she talks to Madame Mariko. Mariko asks for one thing in return... REWRITTEN!
1. The Hideout

**Chapter 1: The Hideout**

Akio ran over to the edge of the boat and leaned way over. The sound of a very sea-sick sailor could be heard. I backed up in disgust.

"Lettuce?" Dad yelled. I ran across my father's fishing boat until I came upon dad; the captain of the S.S. Mew Mew.

"Dad!" I leapt into his arms. I kissed him on the cheek. "What's going on? Anything wrong?"

"Everything's fine. But I do bear good news!"

"What is it?"

"We're going back to shore!"

"For good?" I asked hopeful.

"No, silly!" He rumpled my hair. "For another Fish Market!"

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, Lettuce, we'll settle down some day."

"Yeah, _some_ day. If mom was still alive we'd still be living on land." I ran to my room as fast as I could before dad could say anything in reply.

I curled up in a ball in my hammock and began to cry. "How I miss you, Mother..." I gripped on tightly to a large aqua stone that hung on a brown leather chain around my neck. Mom had given that necklace to me when she was on her death bed. She told me to hang onto it for all of eternity and never put it in the hands of anyone else. If I did, I would have bad luck for the rest of my life, or until I got it back. And since it was now in my pocession, it the stone was destroyed then I would be along with it. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll never lose it." I kissed the stone quickly before falling into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning With Captain Midorikawa**

"Captain Rika Midorikawa!" Akio saluted my father.

"Yes?"

"We are ready to dock. You'll have to get Lettuce up and ready and I'll ready the crew." Dad nodded and headed towards my room.

I heard a soft knock at me door. "Come in..." The door creaked open loudly.

"Lettuce? It's me." He came over and kneeled by my hammock. "We're about to land. You need to get ready." I nodded and stood up.

**At The Fish Market**

I breathed in the fishy smell of the all-too familiar land. I waved my hand in front of my nose to get rid of the stench. "Dad, the smell of the fish is making me sick." I clutched my stomach in pain.

"Well...wait on the ship. I'll be back in a couple hours. Do you want me to send Akio to keep you company?"

"No! I'll be fine." I turned and made my way to the beach.

A nice ocean breeze flew through the air. I inhaled the salty scent. Instead of making my way onto the boat, I sat down in the sand and took my sandals off. "Ahhh..."

Suddenly I heard the sound of feet running through the sand. I turned around and saw a man dart from behind a small hut and then duck behind a large rock. "H-hello?" He slowly made his way towards me. I was just able to make out blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Our eyes got caught in each other's gaze.

A loud bell rang over and over and over again. I gasped as my dad came running out of nowhere and dragged me onto the ship; followed by Akio and the rest of the crew. "Dad! What's going on?!"

"Someone brought a gun and was threatening to shoot!" Dad grabbed me and pulled me down to the floor. We crawled towards the door that led to the lower deck and climbed down. The men got the boat ready and we began to sail down shore. "We're going to stay at our cottage in the next town over."

"Wait a second. Why are we going to the hideout?"


	2. Land

**Chapter 2: Land**

"Wait a second. Why are we going to the hideout?" My dad sighed deeply.

"Someone is threatening to kill me." I gasped. "Don't worry, Lettuce! I will be fine. But for now we are being forced to stay on land until they can capture this man." I nodded, understanding.

I went into my room and fiddled around with the aqua stone around my neck. _We were going to be living on land! That was just what I had always wished for._ Then my thoughts gravitated to the blonde haired man. _Who was he? And why was he hiding from me?_

The entire boat lurched then came to a halt. The hammock swayed back and forth causing me to topple down to the ground. Akio ran in. "Lettuce!" He bowed slightly.

"Akio, I told you! You don't need to bow down to me."

"But I can't help it. You're so wonderful." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Do you need something?"

"I'm here to take your things onto the shore."

"Right. Of course," I made sure that I had everything in my trunk and allowed Akio to take it away. I flashed my room one last look before stepping onto the shoreline.

My father and I were led to a small cottage at the edge of the forest. From the doorway I could see the ocean to my left and the village to my right.

We got settled into the house before exploring the village. There was a large square in the very center of the village. There was a sign at the edge that read: 'Village Square.' Dad chuckled to himself.

There were streets leading off of the Village Square and small shops everywhere you looked. I was in awe. We only kept this cottage for emergencies so I had never actually seen the village. I was born and raised on the sea. We moved onto land when I had to go into kindergarten. Then when I was going into third grade we moved back onto the sea. The only time I ever was on dry land now was for the rare Fish Market. It made a girl quite lonely. But I had gotten used to it.

Something caught dad's eye and he ran off leaving me alone. Without anything better to do, I began to make my way back to the cottage. On my way there a sheet of paper flew off of a tree and right into my face. I yanked it off and read it to myself. _Come see Madame Mariko! She can help you make your dreams a reality; for a price. Come see Madame Mariko! The best of the best!_

Madame Mariko...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** I DO NOT OWN! Also, I thought I might add, Mariko is the girl in one of the anime episodes who supposedly can see the future. So, I don't own her either. Please review! (And I apologize for the shortness...)


	3. Madame Mariko

**Chapter 3: Madame Mariko**

**The Next Day**

"Lettuce! Wake up! I have good news!" Dad shook me until I opened my eyes.

"Dad, what?"

"Pack your things. They caught the man! We'll be setting sail at noon!"

"_What?_" I groaned loudly. "But I was hoping that we'd finally settle down; like mom wanted us to."

"I know. And I'm sorry, dear! But now is not a good time."

"When will be?"

"I...I don't know..."

Frustrated, I ran up and down various streets until I finally found Madame Mariko's place. It was painted light gray on the outside and had dark royal purple shades shielding the inside through the window. I opened the door and walked up to the front desk. I rang the bell and waited.

Finally, a girl with short dark hair hurried in. "Hello, I am Madame Mariko. How can I help you?" The woman asked me.

"Hi. I saw your flyer and it says that you can make your dreams become a reality?"

"That is correct. Is there something you want but are not sure how to get?"

"I guess you could say that." She grinned.

"Come into my office." She led me through a wooden door at the back of the room. We went in and she locked the door. "Sit." She pointed at a black plastic chair across from an identical one. In the middle of them was a matching table. "Tell me what it is you yearn for."

"Well, I've lived on the sea for most of my life. I don't really have anyone to talk to."

"So what you want is company?" Mariko said as more of a statement than a question.

"Kind of. I want a chance at living on land and-"

"A chance at love?"

"I guess so..."

"Do you have any particular man in mind?"

"Well, there was one guy that I saw at the beach. But I don't know who he is and I'm sure he's already taken."

"Well what you ask for doesn't sound so hard."

"But it is! My father is the captain of the S.S. Mew Mew. We sail out at noon, probably forever!"

"All right," She stood up and began to walk in circles around the desk and my chair. "I can make it so that your father will stay for an extra three days. If by the end of these three days your 'beach boy' doesn't kiss you, you will be back on the S.S. Mew Mew forever. But if he does kiss you, then the two of you can be married and your father will leave without you.

"If you tell anyone about me or this conversation before the sun sets on the third day, you are back on that boat; no questions asked. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I took a deep breath.

"Now about payment,"

"I don't have much money, but I'll see what I can do."

"Madame Mariko doesn't want money! I want...your aqua stone." My hand shot up to the stone.

"The stone? No! You can't have it! It was my mother's and without it I will have bad luck. That includes with love..."

"If you get the kiss then you'll get back the stone. But if you don't, then I'll keep it forever; and you will have bad luck until the very day you die."

"I don't know..." Madame Mariko yanked out a sheet of paper and handed me a pen.

"Just sign the paper." Hesitantly I grabbed the pen. With shaking hands, I signed on the dotted line.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** I DO NOT OWN! Please review, everyone!


	4. Shirogane Ryou

**Chapter 4: Shirogane Ryou**

I slowly walked towards our hut. _I felt empty. Like a part of me was missing. Madame Mariko had taken the aqua stone!_ I tripped and fell flat on my face. I groaned. _Bad luck already..._

Finally I made it to the house. After falling several times in the process. "Lettuce!" Dad yelled giving me a hug. "I decided that you're right. If mom was here, she'd want us living on land. So we are going to stay an extra three days for a little needed vacation.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! So there is no need to pack your things."

"Yes! Thank you, Dad!" I pulled him into a tight hug. I kissed him on the cheek and ran back towards Madame Mariko's place. I ran then tripped. Ran then tripped. _This is going to be a fun three days..._

I burst in through Madame Mariko's door panting and breathing heavily. "You were right! We're staying for an extra three days."

"Of course I was right. Now why don't you go take a walk on the beach?"

"But why?"

"Go for a walk!" She yelled shoving me out the door. I obeyed Madame Mariko and went for a walk on the beach. I got lost in the beauty of the clouds and felt my whole body lurch forward and go down. Down. Down. Then strong arms caught me just before I hit the wet soggy sand. I looked up into two beautiful blue eyes.

"It's _you_!" I practicly yelled.

"Yes?" He smiled slightly.

"I..." I stopped mid-sentence and just smiled.

"There you are, dear!" A woman called out. I turned around to see Madame Mariko running towards me. "I was looking for you. You need to find a place to stay while I am gone for the next three days."

"You need a place to stay? I have plenty of room at my house. Would you like to stay with me?" He invited.

"I...Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

"Go. Have fun." Madame Mariko winked and walked off.

"My family's maids can go get you some clothing at the market so you won't need to go home and get anything."

"Thank you! That's very generous. I'm Midorikawa Lettuce." I held my hand out to him.

"Shirogane Ryou." Ryou put his arm beneath mine and helped me down the shoreline so I wouldn't trip again.

We finally stopped in front of the castle. It was even more beautiful up close. "Wow. The palace is so beautiful."

"It's even more beautiful inside." I looked over at Ryou. "Welcome to your new home for the next few days." He motioned towards the front door.

"_You__ live here?_"

"I guess I should_ formally _introduce myself..._Prince_ Shirogane Ryou." He made a slight bow. I bowed deeply in reply. My foot slipped and I almost fell but Ryou grabbed me around the waist. He laughed.

"C'mon, let's go inside. I'll show you around the palace and then you can meet my parents."

"Your parents? The king and queen...?"

"Yeah, but don't worry; they won't care that you're staying here. But I do apologize in advance." I tilted my head at him. "They are like any typical parents: embarassing." I giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Short chapter. So sorry... I DO NOT OWN!


	5. Day 1 Part 1

**Chapter 5: Day 1 Part 1**

We both stepped into the throne room. The king and queen sat in their thrones and smiled when they saw us come in. "Lettuce? Meet my parents: King Keiichiro Shirogane and Queen Mint Shirogane. Mom, Dad, this is Midorikawa Lettuce. She's going to stay here while her family is gone for three days."

"Welcome!" The king grinned down at me.

"So what do you think of our little Ryou so far?" The queen asked me with a smile.

"He's a gentleman; with an amazing house!" I told them. That made the royals' smile even larger.

"Let's go, Lettuce. I'll show you your room." I waved goodbye. Then suddenly I found myself on the floor. "Lettuce! Are you all right?!" I rubbed my head.

"What did I just do...?"

"You just walked right into a column."

"Oh..." I began to laugh. Ryou helped me up and we walked down many different halls and up stairs. Finally, we stopped in front of a large oak door. We walked in and I was in awe. There was a king-size bed, night stand, a bench at the end of the bed, a huge dresser, closet, a full body mirror, and an elegant rug. "Whoa..." I said in almost a whisper.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I _love_ it! It's gorgeous, Ryou! Thank you."

"It's nothing. And I'm glad you like it. My room is the one just across the hall. Just come and get me if you need anything." I nodded.

"You are really outdoing yourself."

"Anything for a pretty girl like you," Ryou and I both blushed at the same time. "I have a meeting to go to so, I'm guessing you would just prefer to stay here. Unless you don't mind coming! But if you stay, I'll send a maid up to bring you dinner." I shook my head.

"I don't mind going."

"Really?" Ryou's eyes lit up. "Then let's go!"

"Wait! Should I be dressed...more appropriately?"

"No, what you're wearing is fine. I'm not going to change either." He motioned to his attire: black pants, a white collared shirt with the top couple buttons unbuttoned, and a white choker. Then I looked down at my clothing: baggy dark green pants, a lighter green t-shirt, and my hair was back in a long ponytail.

He smiled again. "Let's go!" Ryou grabbed my hand and we ran down some more halls and down some more stairs.

We finally stopped in front of French doors. Ryou opened them and allowed me to go in first. I put my foot down and slipped down to the floor. All of the people in the room snickered. Ryou ran over and helped me up. "Th-thanks..." I whispered. He nodded in return.

"Everyone! This is Midorikawa Lettuce. She's staying here for the next couple of days. Please treat her with the respect you treat me with. Lettuce? Meet Parliament!" I nodded and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Ryou helped me into my seat and I just sat in silence as the meeting began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** I know! The king and queen are a little out of character... I DO NOT OWN!


	6. Day 1 Part 2

**Chapter 6: Day 1 Part 2**

The man who sat at the head of the table stood up and cleared his throat. "Parliament has made this meeting to tell you as a prince what your job is."

"I know what my job is! And _your_ job isn't to tell me." Ryou pointed out.

"Yes of course your highness. It's just _another _duty."

"_Another?_" Ryou asked skeptical.

"Yes. It has come to our attention that you haven't been looking for a wife."

"Of course not. I'm not going to look for it. I'm waiting for it to come to me."

"That is great if you weren't a royal. Royals like yourself have different duties! You must marry; and quickly. Or we are choosing your wife."

"I see." Ryou leaned back against his chair. "So what is it that you want me to do? Go walk up and down the shoreline until my 'soul mate' happens to come up to me?" The man sat down in his seat.

"Exactly,"

**That Night**

I changed into some pajamas that the maids had bought for me and got ready to jump into the huge bed. Someone knocked at the door. "Come on in!" A girl about my age with crimson hair bustled in.

"Hello! I'm Momomiya Ichigo." She bowed. "I'm here to pull down the bed and put out the fire."

"It's okay. There's no need for that. I can do it myself."

"Don't bother. I'm the maid, and it's the least I can do for the royals." She ran over to the fireplace and poured a bucket of water on the fire. Then she pulled back the covers on the bed. "Well, if that is all?"

"There is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"You seem very familiar to me...Midorikawa Lettuce." I stuck my hand out to shake hers.

"Lettuce? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since grade school! Whatever happened to you?"

"My family moved back to the sea. How have you been since I left?"

"I've been well. I'd ask the same of you but obviously you've been doing great. You're living in the palace, for goodness sake!" We both laughed.

"Actually I'm only staying here for a little while. Ryou invited me here.

"The prince? That's amazing! The girls in the village are going to be extremely jealous when they find out. Pretty much all the girls _adore_ Shirogane-san!" We both laughed again.

"Wow. I guess I didn't even really think about how lucky I was to run into the _prince_ of all people the other night..."

"How did you guys meet?"

"We just ran into each other on the beach and he asked me if I would stay at his house. I had no clue he was the prince! So I said yes. Then he brought me here. That was this morning."

"You're so lucky, Lettuce. Well, I'd like to stay and chat but I should be going. Good night." We waved and Ichigo left the room.

_I'm spending the night in a castle._ : )


	7. Day 2

**Chapter 7: Day 2**

I woke up with no aches and pains at all. The bed was so soft and comfortable!

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" Ryou walked in.

"Breakfast time!" I smiled. He pulled me out of the bed led me downstairs to the dining room. There was so much food I wasn't sure where to start.

"What do you want to do today?" Ryou asked me as we were finishing up.

"I'm not sure. What do _you_ want to do today?"

"I was thinking about going for a swim in the royal swimming pool. Or we could swim in the ocean."

"You like to swim in the ocean?" I asked him skeptical.

"It's so much better than the pool! It's clearer and more relaxing. I simply thought that you'd rather swim in the indoor pool and hot-tub."

"I actually prefer the ocean, as well! I swim a lot since my father's a sailor and you'd think that I would hate it! But I love it. My dad doesn't know that I even know how to swim..." He chuckled.

"It's settled then! Let's go!"

We ran down the steep hill that led straight from the castle down to the ocean. There was a long dock which we ran down and leapt into the water. We both laughed. Ryou skimmed his hand across the top of the water causing it to spray right in my face. I sat there stunned. Then I did the same thing back.

**Later**

We both climbed back onto the dock soaking wet. But at least we were happy. "So did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you. I had fun yesterday, even if we barely did anything, and today. It's been wonderful."

"It has. I wish we could do this kind of stuff every day."

"Yeah...Me, too..."

"Then why don't you live here at the palace?" I laughed.

"I couldn't do that! I need to go home tomorrow night..." I looked down at my feet which dangled in the water.

"Oh, yeah... Well I would just want you to live here as a friend of the family, of course." Ryou said quickly.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Or maybe you could stay here in the village. But I know that you have to leave with your dad..." I nodded sadly.

We heard someone calling our names. Ichigo was waving us up the hill. Ryou stood then helped me up. We wrapped ourselves up in our towels and trudged up the hill.

"Prince Ryou! Lettuce! Did you have a nice swim?" Ichigo asked taking our towels away from us and handing us brand new ones.

"It was gorgeous." I told her.

"Good. I was just coming to see what was next on the agenda for you two."

"It's a surprise." Ryou looked right at me as he said that. "Lettuce, you stay here with Ichigo. I'll be right back." He ran up the hill and into the castle.

"He likes you." Ichigo said suddenly. I jumped.

"Wh-what?"

"Ryou likes you." I blushed deeply.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can just tell...Do you like him?" There was a long pause.

"Yes...Of course I like him. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I like this other guy...But I just don't know how to tell him. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know. Who's the lucky guy?" Ichigo blushed deeply.

"He's the head of security here at the castle."

"Oh, he sounds nice already." I smiled at her.

"He's amazing. He's nice and sweet and his name is-"

"Ichigo!" A man with dark green hair came running down the hill.

"Lettuce, I would like you to meet the head of security, Kisshu." Ichigo grinned and pointed at him. "Kish!" She waved towards him. He came to a halt in front of the both of us.

"Hello, Miss Ichigo! Ryou invited me along on his little surprise that he has planned." Kish's eyes twinkled. "He sent me to get you both. Ma'am," Kish put out his arm and Ichigo linked hers in his. They started up the hill and I followed close behind.

When I got to the top Ryou was standing there waiting for me. He turned and led the way to the surprise.

We finally stopped in a small clearing in a field. There laid a picnic blanket and a couple baskets filled to the brim with food. I gasped. "Ryou...You did all this?" I asked him.

"Of course. Now let's eat!"


	8. Day 3 Part 1

**Chapter 8: Day 3 Part 1**

On the third day, Ryou and I got into the royal carriage and drove off. He took me on a tour of the village. We even stopped at a theatre to see a play called, "The Little Mermaid."

"So, how did you like the play?"

"It was wonderful! I very much enjoyed it."

"Well, believe it or not I have one more surprise for you." He grabbed my hand and helped me into the carriage.

"_Another?_" I exclaimed shocked. He tied a piece of cloth around over my eyes.

"I'll let you know when you can take this off." I giggled.

We drove for a long while. "Are we almost there?" I asked.

"We're almost there...We're here!" He took off the blindfold. I gasped. We had parked in front of a huge dancing hall. "Do you like to dance?"

"I do. I'm not the greatest at it! Plus you know I'm clumsy on my feet..." Ryou laughed.

"I promise I won't let you fall." We went inside and walked out on the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips and I put mine around his neck. We swayed back and forth to the music. I laid my head on his chest. _I've had the time of my life in these past few days, Ryou..._

**Later That Night**

Ryou and I had been talking about his situation every since we left the dancing hall. We were now standing on the balcony outside of the castle rec-room. "That is so inconsiderate! I mean, they should at least allow you to choose who you want to marry. It's not like you chose this lifestyle." I told Ryou.

"That's exactly what I've been thinking my whole life!" He groaned.

"Hey; it'll be okay. You'll make it through this somehow; someway."

"It's just that I'll never be able to find love fast enough for them."

"Who knows! You just might be able to. Dreams do come true." I told him.

"Can I get that in writing? My dreams never come true."

"But they will. And they can! Almost all of my dreams have come true." I leaned against the railing.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, first off, I'm actually living on land! At least for the time being. That in itself is the biggest accomplishment of my life!"

"What do you mean 'living on land'?"

"My dad is a sailor. The captain of the S.S. Mew Mew. We lived on the sea for a long time then we finally moved to land. Then we moved back onto the ocean a few years later. My mom died and we lived on the ship after that and never came back to land. Only for the rare fish market which was why I was there that night on the beach."

"Wow. I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's okay. I've gotten over it..." I reached up to grab the aqua stone, but it wasn't there. _Mom..._ I looked up at the stars.

"Anymore dreams that have come true?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Of course...I found you."

"You found me? That was a dream of yours?" I nodded.

"Yeah; every since that night on the beach I've wanted to find you. And now I finally did." Ryou leaned in closely to me. _Am I going to get my kiss?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Cliffy! MWA HA HA! I DO NOT OWN!


	9. Day 3 Part 2

**Chapter 9: Day 3 Part 2**

Ryou leaned in closely to me. _Am I going to get my kiss?_

"Ryou! Lettuce! There you guys are!" A voice said interrupting us. We turned around and there stood the queen. "Ichigo offered to come find you but I told her that I could use a nice walk around the castle. It's time for dinner." We both nodded and followed her down to the dining room.

**After Dinner**

"Ryou, I need some air. Do you mind if I go for a little walk?"

"Sure. Do you want me to come with?"

"No! I just want some time to think."

I took off running before Ryou could ask any more questions._ It was the last night that I had and I still had gotten my kiss! I need that kiss! I wanted it more than anything. And not just because I needed it to be able to stay on land. I wanted it now because I think I'm beginning to fall for Prince Ryou…_

Sunset would be here soon!

I finally arrived at my destination: Madame Mariko's place. I quickly ran inside and practically killed the small little bell by ramming my fist on it so many times. Madame Mariko came running out of her office. "Lettuce! It's you! How may I help you?"

"It's about the three day deadline."

"Which will be up at sunset tonight," She said looking out the window at the horizon.

"Exactly. And the problem is…" I began pacing back and forth.

"What is the problem?" I stopped and looked at her.

"The problem is that I haven't gotten him to kiss me yet and I would like an extra day or two..."

"You are asking me to extend the deadline? Are you crazy?!"

"I'm crazy about Ryou…" I slumped down in a chair. Madame Mariko bit her lower lip. "Please, Madame Mariko! I'd give you anything! Anything!"

"You would give me anything just so that you could spend a couple more days with Ryou?"

"Yes. Anything," She stood in thought. She motioned for me to follow her into her office. We both sat down.

"I'll make you a deal. I will give you one more day. I won't extend it any further than that. If by tomorrow's sunset you still haven't gotten the kiss, then I can do whatever I like with this Prince Ryou." I stood up in anger. "Or you can just wait until the sunsets tonight and bye-bye Ryou." I nervously chewed on my lip. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"I'll take your offer."

"Excellent." Madame Mariko smirked.

I was just able to make it back to the castle in time for lights out. I curled up underneath my blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

--

**Mew Lizzy:** I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID!


	10. Day 4 Part 1

Chapter 10: Day 4 Part 1

**Chapter 10: Day 4 Part 1**

**The Next Morning**

I sighed deeply. Today was my official last day on land. I was going to have to confess my feelings to Ryou today or as Madame Mariko had put it, "Bye-bye Ryou."

Ryou stepped into my bedroom carrying breakfast on a large tray. He was already dressed and had obviously taken a shower, judging by his wet hair. "R-Ryou!"

"Breakfast in bed," Ryou grinned. He set the tray on my lap and sat down next to me.

"What's this about?"

"It's…a gift."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For you staying here even though you told everyone you were going to leave yesterday."

"Oh. That. Well, I was given an extra day. But I do have to go home tonight at sunset."

"Okay… Lettuce?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm really going to miss you! I mean, the castle's going to seem so different without you here."

"Yeah... My home is going to be quite gloomy without anyone to talk to…" I said sadly.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I'll go with you!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Oh, Ryou. You don't want to do that."

"Yes, I do. I think life on the sea would be interesting." I picked up my glass of orange juice with slipped out from underneath my fingers and spilled all over the tray.

"Exactly. It'd be interesting. But not at all fun." I told him as he began to wipe my mess up. _Clumsy me… I really need the Aqua Stone back!_

"Well anyways, I thought I'd take you for a true tour of the castle today. Since I never really did. And I know you're going to leave but you can't leave without seeing the rest of the castle or tasting Miwa's Cookies. They are honestly some of the best cookies I have ever tasted in my entire life. And then we can go see if Fon Pudding is doing a show in the park."

"Pudding?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. She's a preteen who does shows for extra cash to feed her, her sister, and her four brothers."

"I see. A hard life..."

"Definitely… So after you're done eating, get dressed, and then come get me. I'll be in my room." Ryou told me and left.

**Later**

I knocked softly on Ryou's door. He pulled me into the room. "Come with me." He led me towards the small balcony. He had a thick group of vines which had grown up from the ground and reached his window. He climbed out of the window and gripped on tightly to the vine. He carefully climbed down to safety. I followed slowly. I was a little scared but Ryou spotted me from the ground.

Once I reached the ground, I tripped. Ryou caught me. We ran down to the fence that surrounded the palace. Ryou started to climb the wooden fence and I followed close behind. I reached the safe ground once again and tripped.

"Wow. How did we not get caught doing that?" I wondered but then wished that I hadn't. I had jinxed it. A screeching alarm went off alerting the guards. We turned to see security guards appear out of nowhere and run straight at us.

"RUN!" Ryou yelled. We took off running as fast as we could. We ran and ran and ran. Finally we were able to lose them. We both sat down on the ground catching our breath.

"I can't believe we made it! Did you see how many security guards there were after us?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ryou agreed. "But I knew we'd make it. I've had them on my tail too many times to count."

"Really? So you always do stuff like this?" I asked him.

"All the time. I hate being cooped-up in the castle all the time. It's boring and there are too many rules to being royal. Sometimes you just need to break free." I nodded in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Now how about we go get some of Miwa's Cookies like I promised?" I smiled. Ryou took my hand and led me to a small shop just down the street.

Afterwards, Ryou brought me to the Village Square and we got to watch the famous Pudding do her acrobatic tricks. Before I knew it, the sky was turning all different colors indicating sunset. "Oh my word…" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked concerned.

"Sunset…" I pointed at the horizon.

"Wow… Where did all that time go?"

"Ryou, there's more to it then just the end of the day"

"This means that you have to leave now, right?"

"There's more to it then that even!" I suddenly began to cry.

"Lettuce, what's the matter?" Ryou asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything but I don't think it matters anymore. I'm not related to that woman on the beach. That was Madame Mariko."

"Madame Mariko? But why would you want to pretend to be related to her?" My tears began to flow harder. "Lettuce? What is going on?"

"I wasn't supposed to stay here on land for three days. My dad's not on vacation right now; he's actually at our temporary home on the edge of the forest. Madame Mariko manipulated him somehow into staying for an extra three days on land. Then I begged her for a fourth."

"Beg? But why would you have to beg?" Suddenly a bunch of older men appeared out of nowhere. Half of them grabbed me and started dragging me towards the shore. The rest were pulling Ryou towards the castle where I could see Madame Mariko standing outside of from the top of the hill where we were at.

"Because I love you! And I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did!" I didn't even fight the men. But that didn't mean Ryou wouldn't. He fought with all his might but it was no use. "I LOVE YOU!" I was just able to yell before one of the men gagged me. Ryou looked shocked, confused, and hurt all at the same time.


	11. Day 4 Part 2

Chapter 11: Day 4 Part 2

**Chapter 11: Day 4 Part 2**

The man dragged me bound and gagged down to the harbor and onto dad's boat where dad and the entire crew (expect for Akio) were also tied up and gagged like I was. The guards all evacuated off the boat and Akio was let go. They untied the rope attaching us to the shore and the boat floated out to sea.

Akio ran over and untied me as fast as he could. "Thanks, Akio!" I untied dad and Akio was left to untie everyone else.

"Lettuce!" Dad squeezed me tightly.

"Dad!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Some woman came to our cabin and told me that you were missing! She told me not to worry; she had a search team out looking for you and if any of us went out we'd just get in their way."

"What exactly did this woman look like?" I asked.

"Short purple hair, dark eyes," I sighed in annoyance.

"That was Madame Mariko."

"Madame Mariko? Sounds familiar..." He said softly.

"I can't really explain. We just need to get to shore right now." I insisted.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, honey."

"Excuse me?"

"I said we're not turning around." _I don't have time to fight with him about this! I can't let Madame Mariko hurt Ryou!_

Without really thinking, I took a jump over the edge of the boat and dived into the water. "LETTUCE!" Dad yelled. He got ready to jump overboard after me but I came up to the surface. I started swimming as fast as I could towards shore. "Akio, go in after her! She can't swim!"

"Yes, I can, dad!" I stopped and glared at him. "While you were at your precious Fish Markets, mom taught me how to swim. Go! I know what I'm doing." I swam off without even waiting for dad's answer.

**On The Shore**

I staggered to my feet and looked up the hill at the palace. _I'm coming Ryou._ I ran up the hill as fast as my tired legs could carry me.

The palace guards were replaced with the same guys who had brought me back to dad. I was just able to sneak around and I climbed the fence. I jumped down afraid of anybody catching. Surprisingly, no one did. And I didn't fall. I mentally gave myself a high-five before sneaking towards the castle.

I walked around the side to where Ryou's room was located. I could hear a loud woman's voice yelling at him but I couldn't make out what she was saying. The window was wide open. Once I heard the people leave the room, I began the steep and dangerous climb up to Ryou's window. "The things I'll do for love…" I mumbled to myself.

I was finally able to poke my head into the room. "Ryou? Is that you?" There was a blonde haired guy tied down to a chair and gagged. He mumbled something so I walked over to him. It was Ryou! "RYOU!" I hugged him tightly. I began to untie the ropes as fast as I could. But not before I took out the gag.

"Lettuce! What is going on here?!"

"I'm so sorry, Ryou! Really, I am!" Once he was released, he stood up and faced me. "I'm so-" He pressed his lips up firmly against mine.

"I love you, too." He smiled.

"You...you do?" I asked.

"Yes. Now I want you to tell me everything you know that I don't. And that includes why you're so wet." I smiled up at him.

"Okay. But first we need to get out of here!" We both hurried and climbed down the vine and over the fence. We ran as fast as we could down to the harbor where to my surprise, the S.S. Mew Mew stood. "Dad?" Dad ran down the stairs and hugged me.

"You scared me!" He exclaimed.

"I'll explain to you guys what is going on but first we need to get on the boat and sailing out to sea. We need to get away from here." Ryou and dad both nodded and we hurried on the boat.

"Okay." I started my story. "First of all, Ryou this is my dad. Dad, this is Prince Shirogane Ryou." Dad stood up and bowed. Ryou chuckled.

"No need for formalities. Go ahead, Lettuce." I nodded and continued.

"Well, I had always wanted to live on land. Then there was some guy who tried to kill my dad at the Fish Market last week. He got away and we stayed in our hide-out. We have a house that is reserved special for the captain of his ship along with room for his crew in every city where there is a Fish Market. So we settled into our temporary home here. Then I had seen you just those two times and really wanted to see you again. So I saw Madame Mariko's flyer and went to talk to her."

"No wonder she was at the palace. And she was the woman we talked to on the beach. And the one who told me to go to the beach for a walk." Ryou said. I paused then kept on going.

"Anyways, she told me that she was going to delay our ship to leave for an extra three days. Which is why she lied to you, Dad. And to pay her I had to give her my Aqua Stone…"

"You gave her the Aqua Stone?!" Dad exclaimed. Tears began to form in my eyes. I nodded sadly.

"Yes. That is just one of the reasons why we need to go back. I just wanted to explain everything to you guys out here where it was safe. Which actually, that's not all." I immediately began to explain how I had talked Madame Mariko into an extra day for the exchange of Ryou.

**On Shore**

Ryou and I snuck past the guards once again and into the castle. We went to the Throne Room where we saw Madame Mariko with the king's crown on her head and the royals tied and gagged up by the wall. There around Madame Mariko's neck, hung the Aqua Stone. I gasped and began to stand up but Ryou stopped me. I yanked out of his grip and marched up to the mad woman.

--

**Mew Lizzy:** Three more chapters left to go! I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID PLOT!


	12. Day 4 Part 3

Chapter 12: Day 4 Part 3

**Chapter 12: Day 4 Part 3**

I marched up to the mad woman. She glared at me. "You do know how much you're putting on the line by facing me like this don't you?" I just glared back at her.

"First you take away my Aqua Stone which is the only memento I have left of my mother. Then you lie to my father. Next you take away my one true love. And finally you bind and gag me. I don't think you can do much else to hurt me."

"We'll see about that. Guards!" Ryou jumped out and started to attack the guards. I grabbed the Aqua Stone by the chain and yanked it as hard as I could. Madame Mariko fought me hard to get me off of her. I just wanted the stone. The stone along with the chain flew across the room and slid across the tiled floors. We both made a jump for it. A guard walked over and stuck his foot over it, threatening to smash it into a thousand pieces. If it broke, I would die…

"No…" I said softly. Madame Mariko stood up and brushed herself off.

"Surrender or it is destroyed." She said defiantly. I backed up slowly, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Please no...Please…" The guard picked up the chain and handed it to Mariko. "Please whatever you do. Kill me but please don't destroy the Aqua Stone. If you do destroy the stone then I will die with it, but I'd rather that it lived on with my father. Please..."

"You would rather die than see this stupid thing destroyed?" Mariko asked me confused. I nodded sadly. "That can be arranged."

"NO! Lettuce!" Ryou jumped into the way of the guards. "I can't just stand here and watch you kill her! Kill me instead."

"**Ryou****!**" After everything that happened, after I had lied to him about everything, after I had gotten him captured by the most wicked woman on the earth, Ryou was going to give up his own life for my own.

"No, Lettuce! I know what I'm doing." He told me.

"You would take Lettuce's place?" Mariko asked the blonde prince.

"Yes." He said firmly without a moment's hesitation.

"Take him away."

"No! Ryou!" I reached out to him. He gave me one last kiss before being dragged away. "RYOU!"

"I LOVE YOU, LETTUCE!" And those were the final words he said before getting dragged around the corner. I was shocked and devastated. Ryou had given up his life for me. He really did love me. But it was too late now. They were going to kill him.

Dad ran into the room and saw me sitting there on the floor crying. "Lettuce? What's wrong?" He asked me alarmed.

"Daddy...they're going to kill Ryou."

--

**Mew Lizzy:** Okay, short chapter. So sorry. I DO NOT OWN! There are two more chapters left!


	13. Day 4 Part 4

Chapter 13: Day 4 Part 4

**Chapter 13: Day 4 Part 4**

"Daddy...they're going to kill Ryou." Dad knelt down beside me.

"Oh, honey...I wish there was something that we could do to help save him. But there's nothing we can do..." I sat there for a second before standing up.

"But maybe there is something."

I took the same path as the guards and Mariko had just moments before. I turned around the corner and went up a tall flight of stairs until I finally came to an opening which led onto the roof. There was Mariko standing off to the side close by the opening where I stood, guards surrounding the entire roof's edge, and a group of guards holding Ryou. One man went to put a sack on Ryou's head but that was where I lost it.

I ran towards the spot where Mariko stood. I ripped the chain off of her neck once more. Dad realized what I was planning and took action. He stood by the edge of the rooftop and yelled my name. I threw the Aqua Stone as far as I could. Dad caught it and held it over the edge.

The guards and Mariko all gasped. "Let go of Ryou and drop your weapons and in exchange my father will drop the stone. Ryou will live and I will die for ever trusting you." They couldn't believe what I was saying.

"All right. Guards," Mariko shouted across the roof, "drop your weapons and let Ryou go."

Ryou stumbled towards me. "You saved me..."

"Of course I did. You came to mine originally." I winked and we both smiled.

"Lettuce, I can't just let you die. I won't let you be killed!"

"But I have to die. It's the only way for you to survive." He sighed deeply. "There's no other way. I don't know how to convince her."

"But there has to be a way! Everyone has a weakness!" We were silent for a moment. "That's it. Everyone has a weakness. Mariko!" Ryou took a few steps towards the woman. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"I want to rule." She answered.

"But why would you want to rule?" Ryou asked her confused.

"I want respect! I never get respected or taken seriously because of my job! I put couples together and help them live 'happily ever after' but what thanks do I get? Most people don't even _believe _that I can make people fall in love!" I could tell that she was telling the truth. I walked over to her and touched her arm gingerly.

"I believed you could help me. Why else would I have asked for your help?" I pointed out.

"You were desperate. And desperate women do desperate things. If you weren't so desperate you would've never come to me." She said icily.

"I was skeptical, I'll admit that. But maybe you should lower your price. The aqua stone is so important to me! All I want is that and Ryou."

"Then why did you give into my deal?"

"Because, stupid me, I thought I would be able to get my kiss by the three day deadline. I was proved wrong. But it worked. I still got Ryou. Then of course you stole him away... All I want is him to be able to live freely. Even if it means that I have to die…" I offered the stone on its chain to Mariko.

"You love him that much?" She asked amazed. I nodded. "Keep it…" I looked at her questioningly. "Keep the rock. You deserve it. You're willing to give up your most prized procession for this guy you've only known for a few days. I have a lot of respect for people who would go to such great lengths for the one they love."

"And I have a lot of respect for people who switch from the dark side to the good one." She pulled me into a friendly hug. Ryou walked over to the both of us.

"Will you please let my parents, the guards, and everyone else go?" Ryou asked hesitantly. Madame Mariko nodded.

"Of course. Guards! Set them all free! Then you can go on home." She smiled and walked down the stairs. Ryou and I hugged tightly.

"Thank you for coming back for me, my parents, and everybody. You saved the village." Ryou said laughing. I blushed deeply.

"Don't give me all the credit. You-"

"Gave up your life for my daughter's," Dad interrupted. "And I thank you for that." I smiled and began to cry tears of joy. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy..."

--

**Mew Lizzy:** One more chapter to go! I DON'T OWN!


	14. I'm Going to Miss You

Chapter 14: I'm Going to Miss You

**Chapter 14: I'm Going to Miss You**

The king and queen sat down in their rightful place: the throne. Ryou had his arm around my shoulders and grinned and his parents. We had saved the village; and ourselves. There was just one problem left: I still had to leave…

I looked out one of the windows and saw dad standing beside his baby (the S.S. Mew Mew) waiting for me. I sighed deeply. Ryou practically read my mind. "I don't want you to leave either." He whispered.

"Yeah...but I must. He is my father and I am the daughter."

"That's usually how it works." He said with a smile. I hit him playfully on the stomach and he laughed.

"The point is oh humorous one," I began, "that means that whatever he says goes. And he says that I must go." I kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed my chin and kissed my lips.

"I'm going to miss you so much…"

"I'll miss you, too…" I started walking out the door.

"Which is why I bought you this," Ryou yelled. I stopped and turned around. He was down on his one knee and was holding up a small velvet box.

"You didn't…" He grinned.

"I did." He walked over to me and grabbed both of my hands. "Will you marry me Midorikawa Lettuce?"

"Of course!" I kissed him passionately. He slipped the gold band around my ring finger. "Now I have to go tell my dad that I can't leave!"

"Of course! Just please hurry. Because I have to announce this to the village and I would like you to be here with me when I do." I smiled and nodded.

I took off running down the hill. I was back to my old non-clumsy self again, thank goodness. "Dad! Dad!" I came to a halt in front of my father.

"Lettuce! Finally! Now let's go." He began to push me onto the boat.

"Dad, stop it right now I will jump overboard again!" I glared at him. He stopped and backed away from me. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Dad, I'm not leaving with you."

"Yes, you are! I don't care what your excuse is, you are not-" I held up my hand with the ring.

"Leaving? Even if I'm going to get married, that's not a good enough excuse?"

"He…"

"Yes, Ryou proposed. I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay here and get married." Dad sighed deeply.

"I knew this would happen someday...I just hoped it would happen later rather than sooner. I'm happy for you. Really I am. But aren't you going to miss the long boat rides that-"

"Would last for months, sometimes years? **No!** I've been begging you to move onto land for most of my life!" He sighed again.

"I'm sorry, dear...I just was trying to be the best dad I could be. And the sea...it reminded me of your mom. And so do you. That's why I don't want to see you go or leave the sea... You're the spitting image of your mom. You have her looks and her sense of adventure. Good-luck,"

"Thank you, Dad!" I gave him a big hug. "Will you stay at least until after the wedding is over?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." We headed back towards the castle; together.

_**The End**_

--

**Mew Lizzy:** A big thank you to my amazing reviewers:

_PrettyPinkSugar_

_SunnyIchigo_

_RyousRayne_

_GlorysGirl4ever_

_retasu midorikawa111294_

_Cherryl_

_Gardian of all Anime Worlds_

_DragonMistressSaiya_

_Mew-Sahara_

_Alei-Frozen-Ruby_

_Applecake_

_mmRamen_

_Cherryll_

_Kathrynzala_

_aCagedBird92_

Thanks again! I DO NOT OWN!


End file.
